


i want a tragedy

by ovillarse



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Felix gets deep real quick, Felix is the sun, M/M, Sean is Icarus, and its ooc, honestly this was just for poetic reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovillarse/pseuds/ovillarse
Summary: "The last thought that Felix has is why Sean likes him? He is reassured when he hears his Icarus mumbling, 'I want a tragedy.' "





	

How could someone stand such adoring gazes?

 

Felix wondered, his eyes squinted as he was in mid laugh.

 

Is this what the Gods felt whenever the mortals looked upon their faces? Wanton eyes inspecting so closely looking for a flaw, but never being able to find any.

 

He felt goddamn guilty for letting this continue. Knowing well enough this could only end in tragedy. In this case, he was the sun and Sean was Icarus. He would allow Sean to fly so close to him that he ends up falling. Crashing into the ocean waves with nothing to show for it besides damaged wings.

 

He shrunk at the idea of someone else being the ocean. Of nursing his broken Icarus back to health, of loving him the way the he so clearly deserved to be loved. (The way the Felix couldn’t.) Though, how could he think of that know when his beautiful Icarus is perched so close to him. Slender legs draped  casually over his lap, looking at him with that adoring gaze.

  
How could he survive under that gaze? How could he tell Sean that he wasn’t marble or stone, that he shouldn’t be looked at so closely? He knew that he would crack under the eyes the reflected the sky. That he wasn't worth looking at like that. Like he put the whole universe together, just for them. He should tell him that the damned greedy sun shouldn’t be praised like a god. Sean would experience hurt thinking that way. (It would be the sweetest hurt, he supposed.) But that is everything that he couldn't say. All of those words of warning would never leave the prisons of his lips. He would rather watch Icarus burn than prevent him from falling.  

That was just proving his point, the Sun is too greedy to love someone like Icarus. (He doesn't deserve to love someone like him.) He felt the heavy prick of anger strike his chest and he shook, moving so that Sean would be on his lap. Burning hands pressed against smooth, fragile skin. A soft hum coming from Sean's parted lips, sky eyes looking over his face. Felix took a deep breath in, trying to hide all of the negative feelings that have been building up for the past few days, weeks, months.Hell, he had no clue at this point. All he could think of was Icarus and the Sun. His fingers gripped tighter to the flesh of Sean's hips, his own eyes closing tightly. Trying to shut off, trying make pretend for just one moment that there was something more there than just the quick burning love. The one that would consume both of their souls whole. He tries to forget about his doting girlfriend, or the fact that Sean was not completely his (and he never will be.) He tries to forget the fact that Sean actually loves him. Loves him with his whole damn soul and his trusting eyes. Loves him with every fiber in his body. He could now fill the guilt swell in his chest again. (He would give anything for that feeling to just leave him, part from his body like the rest of the feelings did. Though, it never did.)

He finally sucked up his pride and opens his eyes again, seeing a concerned Sean staring back at him. He knew just how well Sean could read him, it seemed that sometimes the younger man knew him better than himself. A half-smile flashes on his face, causing Sean to visibly soften. His sweet Icarus with those caring eye and a smile that could even put the sun to shame. He stopped gripping Sean's hips, afraid to leave a bruise there with out the males consent. He glanced up again, seeing the sky eyes piercing him again. Slowly but surely, Sean leaned down, connecting their lips for the second time that night. 

It was a slow kiss, so close to convincing him that he deserves to be here with Sean. Though, it stops short. Sean pulls away first, tentatively moving his lips to the corner of Felix's lips. Pressing a kiss that would make Saints question if what they believe in is right.  He gasped lowly, grasping at the male's skin again. Burning. All he felt was burning. He could feel the way that Sean was moving on his lap, trying to get a rise out of him. Felix happily obliged,  removing his hands from the male's body. 

He tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head. It was thrown somewhere in the living room, pushed to the side just like his thoughts from earlier. He could hear Sean take a deep breath in, letting his small hands drag down his chest. His wide eyes carefully scanning the area that he has explored so many times before, but can never get enough of. Felix huffed, moving his hands to pull Sean's shirt off of him as well, impatient as also. He runs his burning hands down Sean's back, electing a shiver from the man. Before he quickly presses his lips onto his. 

It seems like eternity passes before they pull apart. Sean panting low and soft. Felix was still letting his greedy hands explore his body, covering every inch in scratches. Those were the only things that were completely his. It wasn't long before Sean got off of his lap. Walking to grab his shirt, muttering something about needing his sleep. His watches Sean walk off into his room, his eyes tracing him along the way. 

The last thought that Felix has is why Sean likes him?

He is reassured when he hears his Icarus calls out, "I want a tragedy." and everything went quiet.  

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this story takes place in the middle of stories. All of them following the relationship of Felix and Sean. I am publishing this one shot first to kind of get the feel if people would be interested in reading an actual story. So let me know!


End file.
